Ikarus and the Thief
by shishishin
Summary: Shinichi yang Ikarus itu mencoba menggapai matahari dan ditolong oleh Pencuri? 『Kaishin』


Jika Ikarus adalah Kudo Shinichi apa kah ia mengabaikan perkataan ayahnya untuk tidak terbang mendekati matahari?

 **Icarus and The Thief**

Greek myth x DCMK

 _Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi_

Presented by Shishishin

Hari yang cerah, terlihat dari matahari yang sedang berbaik hati menyapa Kudo Shinichi dari dinding menara yang bolong.

Tentu saja sang Empu yang terkena sinar terik matahari terpaksa harus bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Menguap dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri adalah aktivitas pertamanya.

Ia sedang mendapati sang Ayah yang sedang menata bulu unggas yang akan dibuat menjadi sepasang sayap besar.

Hum? Sayap besar? Untuk apa?

Oke, akan dijelaskan.

Kudo Shinichi yang merupakan sang anak dan Ayah nya Kudo Yuusaku adalah tahanan kerajaan.

Atas perintah sang Pangeran, Kedua tahanan tersebut tidak di vonis Impalement ( Silahkan search g-ogle) melainkan hanya dikurung di menara tinggi.

Sebenarnya alasan mereka menjadi tahanan sangat lah simple. Karna Ayah dan anak itu mengetahui rahasia internal keluarga Kerajaan.

Akan tetapi, karna banyak nya jasa yang sudah dilakukan oleh sang Ayah, Kudo Yuusaku kepada kerajaan diputuskanlah kedua tahanan itu dikurung di menara tinggi dekat kaki bukit.

Wilayah teritori Kerajaan adalah Daratan dan Lautan. Karna itulah muncul lah ide di otak cerdas Yuusaku untuk mengusai angkasa yang tidak dimiliki kerajaan.

Yuusaku fikir, dengan ia dan anaknya terbang ia bisa bebas dari sangkar kecil nan busuk milik kerajaan.

Oleh karna itu, ia merancang Bulu unggas yang akan ditempelkan di lilin lalu diikat oleh benang dan disematkan ke punggung seseorang layaknya memanggul sebuah tas ransel.

"Ohayou, Shin-chan. Bagaimana tidur mu nyenyak?" sapa Ayah nya ramah. lalu ia mengeluarkan sepotong roti dan dilemparkan ke Sang Putra.

"Sama sekali tidak. Cahaya matahari itu menganggu ku." balas Shinichi sembari memakan roti dari Ayahanda nya.

"Padahal dari posisi tidurmu, kau tidak akan terkena matahari. Yasudahlah jika kau sudah selesai sarapan. Bagaimana jika kau mencoba sayap ini? Sebenarnya sudah selesai hanya tinggal mengaitkan dengan benang nya saja"

"Posisi apanya huh? Dinding menara ini berlubang sehingga cahaya bisa masuk. Menyebalkan. Ayah selesaikan dulu sampai tuntas setelah aku selesai mandi, nanti langsung ku coba"

"Yasudah!" Ayah nya berbahagia karna mahakarya nya sebentar lagi selesai dalam waktu hitungan menit.

Shinichi membasuh seluruh badannya dengan riang. Ia bersenandung ria karna akhirnya ia bisa terbang dan pergi dari Kerajaan yang mengurungnya.

Setelah selesai mandi shinichi bergegas menuju ke tempat Ayah nya dan dengan cekatan Yuusaku memakaikan sepasang sayap di punggung putra nya.

Shinichi mencoba mengepakkan sayap nya dengan perlahan. Yuusaku tersenyum puas.

Tak lama Shinichi terbang bebas di angkasa. Ia bahkan terbang bersama burung burung yang sering manggung di atas menara nya.

"Oii, Shinichi jangan terbang mendekati Matahari!"

"Iya ayah!"

Namun perkataan Ayahanda nya hanyalah omongan bual semata.

Shinichi yang masih remaja dibuat penasaran. Akankah ia sampai menggapai matahari atau tidak.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Shinichi terbang menuju ke arah Matahari. tak lama terdengar teriakan sang Ayah.

"Shinichi! Jangan mendekati matahari!"

Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lilin yang merekatkan bulu unggas itu meleleh. sehingga sayap nya pun hilang.

Sontak Shinichi mulai terbang ke bawah dengan teriakannya.

"Ayah!!! Tolong!!".

Dan Shinichi pun tak sadarkan diri.

Disisi lain

Kuroba Kaito. Pemuda dari Kerajaan tetangga yang sedang berkeliling dunia dengan hang glidernya telah sampai di Kerajaan yang mengurung Kudo sekeluarga.

Pemuda Asia yang tampan. Manik violet dengan tubuh yang proposional serta rahang yang tegas menambah kesan maskulin pada dirinya.

Ditambah saat ini ia adalah Pesulap dan Pencuri yang sering membuatnya dikejar Aparat keamanan dan memukau para penonton.

Tiba-tiba dalam perjalanannya yang menyenangkan ia melihat seorang manusia jatuh dari langit.

Catat, dari langit!

Dengan cekatan Kaito terbang ke arah manusia, yang lebih tepatnya pemuda yang 5 detik lagi akan terjun bebas ke tanah.

Setelah ia menangkap pemuda tersebut. Pesulap itu membawanya ke markas sementara miliknya di pucuk bukit.

Menidurkannya di ranjang miliknya sembari memeriksa keadaan pemuda yang entah masih hidup atau tidak.

Jantungnya berdetak. Nafas nya terasa. Kaito tahu jika pemuda ini masih hidup.

Kaito meneliti pemuda yang err cukup cantik ini dengan seksama.

Bulu mata yang lentik. Serta rambut dan tubuh yang wangi. Secara Kaito tadi merengkuhnya jadi mengerti.

Kulit nya yang kenyal saat bersentuhan dan bibir nya yang tipis namun menggoda.

Tidak!! Kaito meralat kata kata terakhirnya soal bibir pemuda itu.

Ia mencoba mengacuhkan deskripsi nya soal pemuda itu dan mulai pergi ke dapur.

Menyiapkan alat masak untuk membuat bubur yang sekira nya bisa disantap oleh pemuda tersebut saat ia sadarkan diri.

Shinichi yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu mencium wangi makanan yang lezat.

Sontak ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan terkejut.

Ternyata ia bukan di Surga melainkan di gubuk.

Shinichi menolehkan ke kanan ke kiri melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya. Tak lama ada pemuda yang Shinichi bilang 'Tampan' dalam hatinya saat pertama kali melihatnya berjalan menuju ke arah Shinichi.

Pemuda itu menggunakan kemeja biru navy dengan lengan nya yang tergulung dan monocle yang masih terpasang di mata kanannya.

"Oh, sudah sadar kau rupanya!"

"Kau siapa?" tanya Shinichi menginvestigasi

"Hoo, lancang sekali kau berkata pada orang yang sudah menolong mu jatuh dari langit. Jika saja aku telat lima detik, kau mungkin sudah bersalaman dengan tuhanmu di surga"

"Cih, Baiklah. Aku berterima kasih karna kau sudah menolongku."

"Sama sama. Oh iya ini aku buatkan bubur untukmu. Makanlah selagi hangat."

"Terima kasih,memang saat ini perutku murka minta diisi makanan. Humm bubur mu lumayan rasanya"

"Kenapa tidak kau sebut itu enak?" ujar Kaito sebal.

"Terserah padaku."

Kaito tak ingin melanjutkan debat nya dengan pemuda yang cukup kurang ajar padanya.

Kaito melihat dengan seksama tubuh pemuda ini. Hmm dia memakai chocker tanda dia adalah seorang tahanan.

"Oi, aku belum tahu namamu. Lagipula kenapa kau jatuh dari langit, mencoba kabur dari ruang tahanan?" cecar Kaito saat Shinichi sedang asyik asyiknya melahap bubur.

"Kudo Shinichi. Aku memang tahanan tapi tidak bermaksud kabur , Kau tahu? Aku sehabis terbang menggapai matahari."

"Hahahaha. Imajinasimu membuat kotak tertawa ku sakit. Tidak mungkin sekali."

Shinichi menghela nafas nya. Bubur itu ternyata sudah sampai di perut Shinichi. lalu dengan nada malas Shinichi melanjutkan.

"Kudo Yuusaku, ayahku adalah orang yang cukup di segani di kerajaan karna mahakarya nya. Namun karna suatu alasan kami ditahan. Kami ditahan di menara di dekat kaki bukit. Kami bermaksud membuat sayap agar kami tidak bosan berada di dalam menara itu sepanjang hari. Namun saat aku mulai terbang, aku mencoba mendekati matahari dan lilin yang menempelkan bulu-bulu unggas itu meleleh dan Aku pun terjatuh" ucap Shinichi.

"Tak disangka Kau keluarga Kudo ternyata."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dari yang ku tahu, Keluarga Kudo adalah pencetak generasi emas untuk kerajaaan. Tak peduli dengan gender asal Keluarga kudo dia bisa hamil, Kau tahu?"

"Hmm, tidak. Ayahku tidak menceritakan hal ini"

Kaito memandang Shinichi dengan seksama. saat mata mereka bertemu pandang dengan durasi yang cukup lama.

Kaito memegang rahang shinichi dengan erat. Pesulap itu menatap mata Shinichi.

Tak menyangka mata Shinichi begitu cerah dan sebening kristal. Saat kaito mencoba melihat lebih jauh ke dalam mata Shinichi. Ia sangat yakin.

Itu adalah Pandora.

Berlian yang menjadi incarannya selama ini. Dipercaya yang memiliki nya akan mendapat hidup abadi atau apapun itu.

"Kau, memiliki pandora?!".

"A-apa maksudmu. Jangan dekat dekat denganku. Tubuhku panas dan sakit"

"Hoohhhh, Aku mengerti sekarang. Baiklah, kau akan kubawa pergi."

"Pergi?! kemana? Tu-tubuhku panas sekali. Apa yang sedang terjadi?!"

Tiba tiba Kaito menggendong Shinichi ala bridal dan membawa nya pergi dengan hang glidernya.

Kaito tahu Shinichi sedang hatsujou yang artinya ia mengalami heat saat ada orang yang mengetahui kebenaran yang tersembunyi Keluarga Kudo.

Kaito membawa nya pulang ke Ekoda. nampaknya perjalanan nya membawa hadiah dan bonus yang tumpah ruah.

Keluarga kudo yang bisa hamil dengan Shinichi yang memiliki pandora.

Bukankah itu bagai dijatuhi ribuan keping emas?

END

Thank you


End file.
